The present invention relates to a system, including a kiosk and associated apparatus, which may be used by a customer for the pick up and/or drop off of items.
Many sales by retail sales establishments involve merchandise which cannot or will not be given to the customer at the time of purchase. For example, if the merchandise purchased by the customer is not currently on the floor of the retail sales establishment but is instead in a stock room, the customer must proceed from the point of sale within the retail sales establishment to a pick up area, usually near a stock room, in order to pick up the purchased merchandise. In other cases, the customer may choose to pick up the merchandise at some later time, such as after the customer has finished other shopping. In still other cases, the merchandise purchased by the customer may not be available either on the sales floor or in a stock room, but must be ordered by the retail sales establishment for later pick up by the customer.
In such circumstances, it is current practice for the customer to make a pick up request to an attendant of the retail sales establishment who attends a pick up register located in a pick up area which is normally proximate to a stock room in which merchandise is staged or stored. This pick up register typically presents the register attendant with a main menu screen display which offers the register attendant a choice of options. These options include, inter alia, a purchase option, a pick up option, a return option, and a sales transaction cancellation option.
Assuming that the customer is to pick up a package purchased earlier, the register attendant selects the pick up option. In response to this selection, the register attendant is then presented with a screen display requesting the register attendant to enter the attendant""s ID. Following entry of the attendant""s ID, a pickup menu is presented to the register attendant who must select from among several displayed options. These options include a xe2x80x9chold for merchandisexe2x80x9d (HFM) option, a service/repair option, a loaner option, and the like. The hold for merchandise (HFM) option is used if the customer wishes to pick up earlier purchased merchandise. The service/repair option is used if the customer wishes either to drop off merchandise to be serviced and/or repaired or to pick up merchandise that has been serviced and/or repaired. The loaner option is used if the customer wishes to pick up or drop off (return) a loaner. (A loaner is merchandise which is to be, or has been, loaned to a customer.)
If the register attendant selects the hold for merchandise (HFM) option, the register attendant is next presented with a screen display requiring the register attendant to identify the customer either (i) by entering the sales check number of the sales check covering the merchandise to be picked up (if the customer has possession of the sales check), (ii) by swiping or manually entering the customer""s credit card, or (iii) by searching for the identification of the customer and the merchandise to be picked up by other procedures such as by manually entering the customer""s name, telephone number, and/or the like. Assuming that the customer is identified according to the sales check number, the pick up register presents to the register attendant a screen display containing the relevant sales check information. This information contains, for example, one or more items of merchandise which were purchased by the customer. Items which are displayed, but which have not been previously picked up, may be selected. The register attendant is requested to select one or more of the displayed items of merchandise, and the register attendant then presses the total key. A receipt for the selected merchandise is printed, and this receipt is given to a stock room attendant who pulls the selected merchandise and delivers it to the customer.
If the register attendant selects the loaner option instead of the hold for merchandise (HFM) option displayed by the pickup menu, the register attendant is required by the pick up register to indicate whether the loaner is o be picked up or dropped off (returned), to indicate whether the loaner is to be released directly from the sales floor or by a stock room attendant, and to enter an identification of the customer. Upon entering the identification of the customer, the pick up register presents the register attendant with a customer information screen display asking the register attendant to either change the displayed customer identification information, as appropriate, or to verify that the customer identification information is accurate. This customer information may include, for example, the customer""s name, address, and telephone number. Thereafter, the register attendant is requested to enter the division and stock number of the loaner item. The pickup register then presents the register attendant with the price of the loaner item and permits the register attendant to modify the price, if appropriate. After all other loaners, if any, have been similarly processed, the register attendant is requested to indicate the reason for the loan and to enter the customer""s identification (which may include, for example, a plurality of alpha/numeric characters). The pick up register also permits the register attendant to enter comments.
A similar procedure is implemented in conjunction with the pick up register regarding merchandise to be serviced and or repaired.
If the register attendant selects the return option instead of the pick up option from the main menu, the register attendant is likewise requested to supply the registers attendant""s ID, to select the type of return (there may be returns which require special handling), and to identify the customer using one of the identification modes discussed above. For example, the customer may be identified by entering the sales check number covering the item to be returned. Upon identification of the customer, a screen display appears on the pick up register presenting one or more items of merchandise covered by the pertinent sales check. The register attendant then selects one or more of the displayed items. A screen display then is presented by the pick up register requiring the register attendant to indicate whether the merchandise to be returned is to be returned to the sales floor, whether it is to be reticketed or repackaged, whether it is salable at a reduced price, and so on. Following an appropriate selection, the register attendant is requested to insert a two-piece tag into the pick up register, and the pick up register prints appropriate information on the tag. The register attendant is then instructed by a display on the pick up register to remove the tag from the pick up terminal. The register attendant affixes the tag to the returned merchandise for identification and disposition purposes. If this transaction involves an exchange, the register attendant is required to ring up the new item for which the returned item is to be exchanged. On the other hand, if this transaction involves a refund, the register attendant is required to process a refund.
As can be seen from the above description, the current practice involving the pick up, return, or loan of merchandise involves a substantial effort on the part of the retail sales establishment in processing and completing the transaction. The present invention is directed towards an arrangement for simplifying and reducing the effort on the part of a retail sales establishment involved in the pick up and drop off of merchandise.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an item pick up system comprises a communication channel and first, second, and third means. The first means is connected to the communication channel. The first means issues a check identifying both a person who is to receive an item and the item to be picked up by the person. The second means is connected to the communication channel and is located remotely from the first means. The second means identifies the person and item, and transmits a message identifying the person and the item. The third means is connected to the communication channel and is located remotely from the first and second means. The third means receives the message and provides an indication of the person and item in an item holding area.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an item pick up system comprises a point-of-sale terminal, a pick up terminal, and a stock room terminal. The point-of-sale terminal is located remotely from a stock room and a pick up area, and the point-of-sale terminal is arranged to process a point of sale transaction during which an item is purchased by a customer. The pick up terminal is located in the pick up area and outside the stock room. The pick up terminal is arranged to receive data directly from the customer, to identify the customer and the item from the data, and to transmit a message identifying the customer and the item. The stock room terminal is coupled to the point-of-sale terminal and to the pick up terminal and is located in or near the stock room and outside the pick up area. The stock room terminal is arranged to notify, in response to the message, a stock room attendant in the stock room of the item and of the customer to be given the item.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, an item processing kiosk comprises a customer identifying means and a message transmitting means. The customer identifying means, in response to data supplied directly by the customer, identifies the customer and the item to be picked up by the customer. The message transmitting means electronically transmits a message in response to the customer identifying means. The message provides a notification of the customer and the item.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, an item processing method performed by a kiosk comprises the following steps: a) displaying selections allowing a customer to choose whether the customer is picking up an item or dropping off an item; b) in response to the customer selecting one of the displayed selections, displaying a request for the customer to enter a customer and item identification; and c) in response to the customer entering the customer and item identification, electronically transmitting a message, the message being arranged to provide a notification of the customer and the item, wherein the message designates whether an item is to be picked up or an item is to be dropped off.